The Fault In Our Lives
by Thefaultinourstarsgirl014
Summary: What if Hazel became extremely sick and finally was reunited with Augustus, in Capital S Somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the hospital bed hooked up to a BIPAP. I'm struggling for air, I have been for about the past five hours. The doctors are standing outside the hospital room, talking to my parents discretely. I know their talking about me dying. It's bound to happen soon, I have been waiting to finally be at peace after a long hard journey. Especially after Augustus dying, my life has been pointless. I hear the door open up gently. My parents come in nonchalantly, acting like there perfectly unaffected by the conversation. They come sit on both sides of me and just smile at me. They know It is coming, they know soon they'll lose their daughter. I want to be able to act like I'm enjoying my last moments with them. I feel intense pressure on my lungs, it's a nine though. Augustus's death was my ten, nothing will beat it. This is a close tie to my ten though. I'm gasping for air, I feel terrible having my parents have to watch this. Their daughter is dying in front of their eyes. It's honestly torture, my mom has tears rolling down her pale cheeks. She chokes out the words "It will be alright Hazel, just imagine you are looking up at the stars. I somehow manage to imagine stars on the discolored hospital ceiling. My dad starts crying, it's not something I want to see. Nobody would want their parents to see them die. I mouth out the words "I love you so much" to them. They seem to understand, because they nod their heads with tear filled faces. I gently grasp their hands, and squeezed out my last and final slight smile. I gently close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying wasn't painful, it was actually peaceful. I see constellations for a very brief moment, followed by a slight light. I realize that I can walk towards the light, so I do. Once I reach the light, I feel at ease. I step up on to a white marble staircase that's extremely long. I walk to the top, to find capital S Somewhere. I glance around to see some gorgeous scenery, I look down to see that the ground is clear. To my disbelief I see my parents holding hands in the hospital. It's very odd to see yourself dead on the hospital bed. My parents come up to me and kiss my forehead. They say their final goodbyes to me. It's extremely hard to watch them mourn me. Finally it starts to make me depressed just watching them. So I look around. The views are stunning form up here, suddenly I hear a familiar voice. The voice says "Hazel Grace, Isn't it a fine day to see you here?" Only one person was allowed to call me Hazel Grace, and that person was Augustus. I look back to see him and his goofy smile looking at me. I smile and run to him. He is grinning from ear to ear at me. I run into his arms, hug him as hard as I can. I blush and say "I love you Augustus Waters!" He follows with "Okay, Hazel Grace?" I happily reply "Okay." I'm ecstatic to see Augustus. I haven't seen him since he died. Well incorrect I have seen him, just at his grave. I would sit at his grave for hours at a time and just tell him how much I missed him. Now I finally have him back with me. Right then he kisses me, kisses me like the Anne Frank House. I'm totally and 100% okay with this. After our kiss, I realize we will be together for infinity. This is our little infinity continued. I will never ever get tired of that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Augustus's POV

My Hazel Grace is back with me, the love of my life. She's just as beautiful up here as on earth. Maybe even a little more beautiful. I notice that her oxygen tank is gone. Now she can enjoy her life without the burden of under oxygenized lungs. God I remember, right after support group I took her back to my house. She laughed at my driving skills, which haven't gotten any better. I like to remember our past, we truly have come a long way. She hugs me again, she honestly is so sweet. I can't believe she's truly back with me. I ask her if she missed me, she replies with "Very much so, I love you Augustus." I reply "I love you Hazel Grace."

We spend quite a while catching up on our lives. Just getting to see each other is amazing! I ask hazel if she would like to go for a walk, and she replies okay. Up here we have individual houses, it's basically the same home you have on earth except no living family is there. It took lots of reasoning and negotiating but I got Hazel and me in the same house. It's not a big house, it's just about the same size of our houses on earth. I explain to Hazel that the world is the same up here. You just only see people you know that are dead, not alive. I tell her about the house as we walk to it. She blushes with a wide eyed smile. She is very happy, anyone could tell.

As we arrive at our house she looks at the details happily. The color of the house is a pale grey blue with grey shutters. It has a full front porch with rocking chairs. There are orange tulips growing outside, like the ones I gave before we went to funky bones. As she walks towards the house, I follow her to unlock it. We walk into the foyer of the home and she glances around. The house is decorated with pictures of Amsterdam, when from she and I went. It also has ones of the architecture of Amsterdam. She asks how I got the pictures up here, I tell her that I went to go get them developed. Just like on earth, you can develop pictures. The house is a 3 story 3 bedroom house with 4 bathrooms, and a huge basement and kitchen. The house is plenty big for us. I picked out the design and details of the house. I thought it would be like the house we would've gone on to buy on earth, if I would've lived.

I give her a tour of our house. She loves every part of it, and I'm very happy she does. Once were done looking at the house. I ask her if she would like to go to funky bones to watch the stars. She happily replies yes. As we arrive at funky bones I laugh at the spot where I drew the "circle of virgins", Hazel and I laugh at the sight of the now just dirt on the ground. She picks up a stick and draws the circle that she drew on the note, she left me in my room that night. Ha, good memories! We finally reach the bones just as the stars are coming out from the sky. I packed the same picnic as the first time we were at the bones. A tomato and cheese sandwich and orange juice. As the sky goes dark, we eat our picnic and hold each other under the stars. We do this all night, barely speaking just holding each other close.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I just want to thank everybody for reading my story! I have 26 views and 12 follows so far! This is my first story, and I'm a first time writer. Even better, this story hasn't even been up for a week yet! Thank you so much!**

We wake up the next morning at our house, we went home late last night after a long night of stargazing. Augustus was up before me, I smell bacon so I walk downstairs. Augustus is at the stove cooking pancakes and bacon. He says "Good morning, my love!" I reply back happily "Good morning!" Once he's finished cooking he dishes out a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and bacon. It smells amazing. I take a bite, and it's cooked to perfection. I tell him "I didn't know you were this great of a cook." He tells me "Hazel, before you were up here, I practiced cooking for a long time. You can practically perfect any skill you didn't get the chance to learn on earth. So I've been working on cooking!" I just say "Wow!"

Later that day I'm watching America's Next Top Model on our TV. Gus usually just laughs at the show and at how obsessed I am with it. But this time he comes over and joins me. He sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. We watch for a little, then he asks "Hazel Grace, would you ever like to visit Amsterdam again?" I smile widely and reply "Obviously!" he explains to me that up here, you can visit where ever you'd like to. He tells me that we can go anywhere at absolutely anytime. This thought amazes me! First of all we don't have to worry about Van Houten being a total jerk again. Second of all, we don't have to worry about money, were free to do whatever we want to do for free. The last reason is, these trips can always be with Augustus. I don't have to worry about losing him again, or even ever again. I'm so happy I now have the opportunity to travel the world without cancer, with Augustus. Finally after all those thoughts race through my head I blurt out "Of course, Augustus!" He just smiles then kisses my cheek.

Augustus's POV

We are visiting Amsterdam for a specific reason. It's because, I plan to propose to hazel. Even though we were only together for about 3 months on earth, and a couple of days up here. I just know it's the right decision to make. The absolutely crazy part is she is 17 and I'm 18. On earth we would be, the crazy cancerous married teenagers. But up here, none of that matters. Were free to make our own decisions in our lives (or afterlives). I know if we would've lived I would have eventually went on to marry Hazel. So it's no shock for me. I just hope she says yes.

Hazel' POV

Augustus and I decide later that day, we want to see what Isaac has been up to. Whenever I first came up here, I saw my parents just by looking down. So Gus and I look down and see Isaac. He's sitting in his room listening to the Hectic Glow (Gus's and I's favorite band). This makes Gus let out a laugh, I laugh too. Since Isaac has absolutely no eyesight now, it's not like he can do a ton without help just yet. Between the time Augustus died and I died (which was ten months) Isaac and I became great friends. So being that he just lost two of his best friends, he's taking it pretty rough. We then realize he's using his phone to text someone. He can't text, but he can use a voice processor. He tells the processor "text Monica saying, hi babe." Augustus and I both looked at each other shocked, we thought they were done as a couple for good. We then see that Monica texts back saying "Hey Isaac, do you want me to come over?" Gus and I are clueless right now, we thought that Monica would never say another word to Monica. Isaac tells the processor "yeah, let's go for a walk to funky bones." Gus and I look at each other surprised. After about ten minutes of watching Isaac just be pointless, Monica shows up. She takes Isaac outside and they start walking. While there walking Monica asks Isaac if he wants to go to funky bones to cope with our deaths. Isaac says yeah. Once they arrive, Monica helps Isaac done the hill. They set up a blanket right where we used to. They talk for a while, Augustus and I are just watching them from heaven. If only Isaac could know that we are. A couple minutes later, Monica kisses Isaac. They say "always?" "always." Back and forth to each other. Once we decide that we have watched Isaac enough for today, we stop looking down. After Isaac isn't there anymore Augustus and I are happy and confused. Were happy because, we guess Monica and Isaac are back together. But confused for the very same reason. I was happy to see that Isaac wants to go places that we were to cope with our deaths, and happy that Monica was willing to go with him.

After this Gus and I just hang out. He explains some more to me about heaven. About how you can do certain things, like on earth. Then some things that you couldn't do on earth that you can do up here. Heaven isn't like how it's described, you don't float on clouds, you don't grow angel wings, and you definitely don't walk around with a halo. Heaven is truly just an expansion of your life. Or at least that's what it is for Augustus and I. I'm very happy with the way things are up here. We are very happy up here.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel's POV

Today is the day we go to Amsterdam! Our flight leaves at 10 am, so we got everything ready last night. Most people would believe that you would practically just "teleport", but that's just not the truth. You actually still travel normally, by car or plane. Last time we were going to Amsterdam, my mom woke me up at 5 am. Uh yah no, not this time. This trip to Amsterdam may be somewhat a repeat of our memories last time, it may be totally different. I feel like I'll have a huge wave of déjà vu roll over me, bringing back happy and sad memories. Don't get me wrong, last time was a fantastic trip. The only part that was sad, was learning about Augustus's cancer returning. After he told me that, he slowly began to die. This was not easy for me at all, once he was gone my life fell over. Having terminal stage 4 thyroid is worse enough, but losing your love while dealing with it. It was just too much, so eventually I died. But now I'm back with Augustus, so things are great!

Our flight leaves in about 3 hours, so we head over to the airport. We take a shuttle to the terminal, and then just wait at the gate. Once they start boarding, we head on. Augustus pulls out a cigarette, metaphorically obviously. He honestly would never smoke, he just "metaphorically" does it. Up here I guess they permit Gus's metaphor on their flights. No one says anything, a flight attendant comes by and asks us what we would like for a beverage. Gus replies automatically "Some champagne, for the two of us." She smiles then hurries back with a bottle. She pours us each a small plastic flute of champagne. We toast "Okay?" "Okay." The champagne isn't even comparable to the champagne at Oranjee, we both are unimpressed but decide to still sip the champagne.

Our flight is just about to land, so we gather our belongings that we have at our seats. Once the plane lands, we are anxious to get off. So right when they start dismissing, were first off. We rush out of the terminal and then out of the airport. Outside of the airport, we get our cab to go to our hotel. This time just like last, were staying at the Hotel Filosoof. It's the hotel we stayed at the first time. We step out of the cab, and see the familiar sights of Amsterdam. We see the canals and boats and familiar streets. As we face the hotel, memories come back to me. The first time we were, two cancer controlled teens venturing out into a foreign country to meet their favorite author. But this time were two madly in love (dead) teens revisiting the place that brought them together. It's crazy to think about how much Amsterdam changed us.

Augustus's POV

Finally, were are in Amsterdam. Standing outside of the Hotel Filosoof. I pull Hazel in for a hug, standing outside of the hotel were we stayed. Once we enter the hotel, we don't have to check in up here. So we just head straight up to our hotel room, which happens to be the room I stayed in last time. This time were just in the same room. We get our bags in the room, and get settled in there. We have reservations at Oranjee at 7:00 pm. We both are jet lagged and exhausted, so we decide just to take a nap to relax. Later at 5 we wake up. Hazel starts getting her outfit together for our date, and I see the gorgeous blue dress she wore. I guess she's wearing the dress, funny because I'm wearing my death suit. Hazel takes about 30 minutes to get ready. I love that about her, she is a simplistic person. Most girls would take much longer to get ready, but Hazel doesn't need all that. She truly Is beautiful, she doesn't need makeup to hide any imperfections because she has none.

When she walks out of the bathroom, she looks amazing. Her hair is combed back to the side. She once again looks amazing in the dress. I tell her "Hazel Grace, you look beautiful." She thanks me with a kiss. I go and get ready. Once I'm done it's 6:25, she we start walking down to Oranjee.

Once we arrive, the building looks identical. We walk up the steps and enter. We go up to the hostess and ask for a table for two. Our table we sat at before is unoccupied, so we asks to sit there. She says "no problem!" she leads us to the table, and we sit down. Once the waiter comes out to greet us, he asks us what we would like. I blurt out "2 flutes of champagne." He nods then goes back to get it. Hazel laughs, she says "This is already the second time we have had champagne today, oh my god." I laugh along to her comment. A couple minutes later while hazel and I talk the waiter comes back with the familiar bottle of champagne. He pours our flutes almost full. Hazel and I toast once again. Then we sip the champagne. I say to hazel "This stuff is beyond better than crappy airplane champagne!" She nods her head and tells me she agrees."

I fell like now is the right time to ask Hazel.


	6. Chapter 6

Augustus's POV

Hazel Grace and I are sitting in Oranjee just talking and enjoying each other. I am about to ask her to marry me. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. I just look at her while all these thoughts go racing through my head. She simply asks "Why are you looking at me like that?" I reply "Because, your beautiful." She laughs. I just look at her with a crooked smile and say "Hazel Grace, I know it's only been about 5 months of us being together." She replies "I know, but it feels like forever." I say "My thoughts exactly Hazel, I love you so much, and I feel like were meant to spend the rest of our lives together." I get out of my chair right after I say that. I then get down on one knee, and say "Hazel Grace Lancaster, will you marry me?" I'm holding a box with a ring in it. It's simple, nothing too big just simple. Hazel looks at me with tears welling up in her eyes. She replies "of course I will my love!"

Hazel's POV

I am now officially engaged to Augustus!


	7. Chapter 7

Hazel's POV

Oh My God, I'm engaged! I'm engaged to the love of my life, Augustus waters. This is beyond real to me right now. I can't even comprehend that soon I will be married to Augustus Waters. I will be Hazel Grace Waters! This is absolutely amazing. I just wish that our family and friends could watch us get married. We probably would've gotten married at Funky Bones on earth, surrounded by intimate family. Nothing big at all actually. Just as close as possible. Kaitlyn probably would've been my maid of honor and Julie and Martha (Gus's sisters) could've been my bridesmaids. It would've been so nice to be surrounded by our families.

I can't even believe I just thought about all of that depressing gloom right after getting engaged. At Oranjee it's insane thinking that a little less than a year ago Gus told me he loved me right at this very table. Then we met Van Houten is a total jerk, (in my nicest words.) Then kissed for the first time in the Anne Frank Huis. Then went back to Gus's room and, well that's another story! The next morning we then went on a walk and sat on a very certain bench, and Gus told me his cancer was back. As you can imagine, losing yourself to someone to then learn their dying isn't an experience I recommend. It was the most heartbreaking thing in my life. Slowly Augustus finally started losing the battle. The cancer slowly taking over. This was it. He slowly became a man swallowed by his disease, but hiding his emotions under a thick shield. It killed me to see him like this, but I visited him as regularly as I could without becoming a pile of tears. Soon after he was gone, and so was my heart.

On a brighter note, were together forever now. After for quite a while of Gus and I, talking we pay our check then walk back to our room. We arrive at our room, and let's just leave that at that

Isaac's POV

I wake up this morning like I always do. With my walking stick I go down to my kitchen to get some breakfast. I have a routine oncologist appointment today, which is nothing new. So I go up to my room to get ready. Usually most of my outfits will look like a drunk toddler picked them out, because I'm 100% blind. So my mom will usually just help me, or my family deals with the craziness.

Monica and I were back together for about four months, but were done now. For good. There is no future that we could have. She told me I mourn my dead best friends to much, and that I have some kind of crazy obsession. She thinks losing the only two people you truly feel close to in life, is now big deal. It doesn't work that way. So instead of her just breaking my heart again, I thought it was my turn. I dumped her, she raged in anger "ISAAC, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I replied "well guess what? I just did." And that was the end of that.

My oncology appointment is in one hour so we leave for the hospital, so we can get there early due to traffic. My mom helps me in the car, and starts driving.

Once we are in the hospital, we sit in the waiting room. It's a bit of an odd coincidence, but shortly after hazel died. Her doctor, Dr. Maria started taking care of me. It's easy to talk to her because she knew hazel extremely well. Dr. Maria comes in the waiting room and calls out "Isaac." My mom and I follow Doctor Maria in the x ray room. A cat scan is a routine procedure for any oncology patient. As I lay in the machine, the x ray goes through. She gives me the thumbs up to get out when I'm done. She looks at the x ray puzzled and nervous. This isn't a normal occurrence, especially for someone in remission. She tells us to follow her. We follow her into an office room, and sit down in chairs. She addresses my name and starts speaking "Isaac, I'm afraid that your x ray didn't look too well today, we found a tumor in your brain. And it's not benign, it's cancerous." My face goes blank.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi readers!

I'm the author of this Fanfiction! In this message (Which will sub as a chapter) I'm going to talk about a bonus chapter! This bonus chapter will be released if this fanfiction gets 100 views. Right now were at 71, so only 29 more! This bonus chapter contains a character that this chapter will be based around. The character will only make their appearance **ONCE IN THE WHOLE FANFICTION!** I'm not releasing this chapter until 100 views has been reached. In addition to this extra special chapter it will be 3K to 4K words long! So keep reading! The story has lots of unexpected events to come! And I mean **VERY UNEXPECTED**. Also please do review! I think it would be awesome to have my viewers contribute amounts of their wishes to Augustus and Hazel's epic love. So keep reading routinely for a plot twist BONUS CHAPTER!

Thank you so much,

The author =)


	9. Chapter 9 (BONUS)

Augustus's POV

We are walking down the streets of Amsterdam together, and I see someone familiar. I don't know if it's her, but it sure does look like it. I see my Caroline Mather's. My first love, lost to cancer. I'm surprised I haven't seen her around up her here yet. She has her same looks as before, just with a full head of hair now. Last I saw her it was shaved. She was the sweetest girlfriend. She lost her battle to brain cancer. Hazel looks at me questionably, saying "Gus, who is that, and why are you staring at her." I just sigh with hard memories running through my head. I reply "Haze, remember when I told you about Caroline?" she looks up in disbelief "That's her?" I reply "It is."

I'm questioning myself as to, if I should say hi. Will Hazel get jealous? I mean she was my first love, we never did anything. I met her at the hospital. She was suffering from a tumor, my osteosarcoma was terrible. This was soon before I lost my leg. I remember her, and her cheerful personality.

Though I do see standing, a tall man next to her. Hopefully that's her boyfriend or something. I ask Hazel if I can introduce Caroline to her. She nods her head with half a smile. We walk over, as were walking she shouts out "Waters!" with her familiar voice. I reply back "Mather's!" as we reach her, I can already tell we have so many questions. I give her a friendly hug. Nothing more than just a friendly hug. She hugs me back. I ask her "so what brings you to Amsterdam, Caroline?" she replies back with a smile "Well my boyfriend and I, have been doing a bit of globetrotting up here!" She nudges to her boyfriend, "this is Henry, my boyfriend." I nod with a smile. I introduce Hazel "Caroline this is Hazel grace my fiancée." In surprise she says "great to meet you Hazel Grace!" Hazel replies back with a smile "Oh, it's just Hazel." I laugh a little at hazel's embarrassment at my use of her full name. Caroline and Hazel talk a little while Henry and I talk. "So where have you been around the world with Caroline so far?" Henry replies back "well so far we've done Paris, Madrid, London and Rome." I reply "That's awesome, I proposed to Hazel here in Amsterdam at a restaurant called Oranjee!" He replies "That's great for you, I plan on proposing to Caroline in Venice, the next destination of our trip." We talk for a little more about life up here. I realize Hazel and Caroline are talking and laughing at each other. I'm happy they get along.

Hazel's POV

Caroline is so sweet. We've been chatting away for about a good 30 minutes, while Gus and Henry talk. Caroline asks about how Augustus and I meet. I warn her sarcastically with "Well it's a very long story, filled with ups and downs." I tell her most of it, and how we got to Amsterdam. Then about the hospital trips, the death. Then how we met again. Then the other night Augustus proposed at Oranjee. I tell her it's the restaurant that we had our first "real" date at. She just says "OMG, that's adorable, you two sound amazing together!" I reply "Thank you so much, you and henry sound great together too." Augustus walks over to me and wraps his hands around my waist, hugging me from the back. He tells Henry and Caroline "Have an amazing rest of your trip to Amsterdam! It's a beautiful city." We wave goodbye to Henry and Caroline.

Augustus's POV

I hold Hazel's hand as we walk down the streets of Amsterdam. Happy to know that her and Caroline get along great. It's funny how you see people you would never expect, when you least expect them!


	10. Chapter 10 (thank you's and reviews?)

Hi viewers!

Can I just take a second to thank all of my amazing viewers for everything! I went from 89 views to 431 views in less than a week! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THIS AMAZING GIFT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing. I love receiving your opinion on likes, dislikes and everything in between! It's going to get very interesting starting from chapter 13 and up. So excited, any predictions? LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS IN THE SPACE BELOW!

THANK YOU SOO MUCH

3- author


	11. Chapter 11

Augustus's POV

Unfortunately today is the day we decide to venture to another city. Amsterdam will obviously remain our favorite place. It's probably where the wedding will be held too. A small and intimate ceremony though, I just can't wait to call Hazel Grace Lancaster, Mrs. Hazel Grace Waters. It will be a great day, and I'm definitely looking forward to it.

Today we are traveling to the city of Paris, France. It has a pretty good stereotype running as the "city of love" but I think Amsterdam will defy it. Everyone always seems to say how beautiful Paris is. But for one thing, it's certainly not as beautiful as my Hazel Grace.

We are in our hotel room packing up, about to head over to the airport. We have a flight to catch at noon and it's 11:00 right now, so absolutely yes, we are running on the late side. Once all of our bags are collected we run to catch a cab. Then head straight to the airport.

We finally get on our flight at 11:50, then the flight attendants go over the procedures. I pull out a metaphor, and just wait for our flight to take off. Hazel and I just chat for a while, then decide to watch Natalie Portman's "V for Vendetta" filled with previous memories of watching this together.

Once the flight is landing, we get our bags and belongings. The plane comes to a stop and we get off. We run out of the airport filled with excitement. We catch our cab, and I say "Hotel de la Tour Eiffel." The driver nods and starts driving. The hotel were staying at, overlooks the Eiffel Tower which should be an amazing view.

The driver arrives and we jump out, almost forgetting to pay, the driver shouts "Revenir et payer vos frais!" I have absolutely no idea what he is saying. So I just say "in English please?" he looks at me with an absolutely disgusted look and just says "Pay your fee now." I have heard that the French can be rude and unpolite, so I guess their right! I pay him, giving him no tip at all. Once that little scene is over Hazel just looks at me and says "Geez!" with a smile, I chuckle a little. We are facing the hotel, it looks beautiful.

Hazel's POV

Augustus reserved an absolutely beautiful hotel. I can see the Eiffel tower from the back of the hotel. Augustus leans in on me for a hug, I just fall into his arms and say "I love you." He replies back "I love you more, Hazel Grace." I smile at his comment, doubting it in my mind.

We walk into the hotel, and head up to the reservations desk. Augustus gets the reservations all taken care of. He gets the room key, and we head up to the room. It is 6:00, and we have dinner reservations at 9:00 on top of the Eiffel Tower! So we'll just tour the beautiful city of Paris until 9. We get ready for dinner. Augustus wears khakis and a blue button up, I wear a coral colored flowy dress. Simple but elegant. We walk out of the room and juts fall in love with Paris.

We walk outside and see the louvre. It is absolutely gorgeous, we go inside and see the Mona Lisa and many other works of art. Then we walk around the streets and then start making our way over to the Eiffel Tower.

Once we arrive it's 8:45 so it's perfect timing. We make our way up the steps and elevator and then were up. We just a hostess and she greets us with "Bonjour!" We get seated then order our dinners and a bottle of champagne. We toast okay? Okay.


End file.
